Galley retainers, also known as one-quarter turn retainers are currently used in aircraft interiors, usually within galley structures, to position and retain moveable items. The moveable items may include galley doors, drawers, work tables, utility carts and trays. Typically, the retainer is rotated from a locking position blocking the path and thus the movement of the moveable item to a position not interfering with such path. With the retainers in an unlocked positioned, items can be removed from or inserted into their respective, safety positions. With the retainers in the locked position, the items are held in a safety position to prevent undesired movement. Typically galley retainers consist of a body from which extends an arm.
Currently available galley retainers do not fully consider the minimization of mass and weight, and the maximization of strength, ergonomics and styling for their intended application. As a result, many retainers are prone to premature failures. To account for such failures, and because of the design of the currently available galley retainer componentry, more mass and proportional weight is added to the retainers to withstand the required stress loads. As a result, such retainers have increased weight. This additional weight is undesirable in an aircraft which may have over 80 retainers.
A further drawback with currently available galley retainers is that they are more difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble due to their more complicated design.
Consequently, a galley retainer is needed to address the problems associated with currently available retainers. Thus, a galley retainers is desired that is able to withstand operational loads, be ergonomically functional, have reduced weight and be easier and less expensive to manufacture.